Problem: $-8mn - 6mp - 7m - 6 = 9n + 6$ Solve for $m$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-8mn - 6mp - 7m - {6} = 9n + {6}$ $-8mn - 6mp - 7m = 9n + {12}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $m$ in them. $-8{m}n - 6{m}p - 7{m} = 9n + 12$ Factor out the $m$ ${m} \cdot \left( -8n - 6p - 7 \right) = 9n + 12$ Isolate the $m$ $m \cdot \left( -{8n - 6p - 7} \right) = 9n + 12$ $m = \dfrac{ 9n + 12 }{ -{8n - 6p - 7} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $m= \dfrac{-9n - 12}{8n + 6p + 7}$